1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultra-wideband antenna, and particularly to an ultra-wideband antenna with a compact structure capable of covering multiple frequency bands.
2. The Related Art
Ultra-wideband (UWB) is a radio technology that can be used at very low energy levels for short-range high-bandwidth communications by using a large portion of the radio spectrum. With the development of wireless communication, more and more portable electronic devices are generally equipped with the ultra-wideband antennas for supporting wireless communication in multiple operating frequency bands. However, the conventional ultra-wideband antenna generally has a big size for meeting a requirement of multiple frequency bands, which is against miniaturization trend of the portable electronic device. So it is necessary to design an ultra-wideband antenna with a simple and compact structure capable of covering multiple frequency bands in the world.